Energems
The Energems are metal tipped crystals of various colors that channel untold powers of the universe. During prehistoric times, Keeper crashed on Earth with ten Energems in tow while on the run from the ruthless bounty hunter Sledge. To keep the Energems safe, Keeper bonded them with ten of the world's dinosaurs. Unfortunately, they were lost when a subsequent rain of asteroids led to the extinction of the dinosaurs. History Sixty-five million years ago, Keeper was on the run from Sledge and his army, who were determined to obtain the Energems. Keeper crash landed on prehistoric Earth and entrusted the Energems to ten dinosaurs for safekeeping. However, the Energems were lost with the subsequent extinction of the dinosaurs. One hundred thousand years ago, the caveman Koda became the first to discover and bond to an Energem, granting him biological immortality. When he almost fell to his death, the Blue Energem kept him alive, allowing him to survive to the modern era. Centuries ago, Sir Ivan of Zandar discovered the Gold Energem in a river while escorting Prince Colin. The prince, seeing him with it, demanded he hand it over. The two were then attacked by a hooded Fury, and during the resulting battle, the Energem bonded with Sir Ivan when his sword and Fury's, while crossed, came into contact with the crystal. Enraged, Fury imprisoned Sir Ivan within his own body, but failed to claim the Energem after it bounced off him and fell into the creek, where it would drift into the hand of Prince Colin, who had been knocked aside earlier. The prince took the Energem for himself, and it would subsequently become a part of Zandar's royal treasure, where it was known as the Stone of Zandar. At a certain point in time, Kendall Morgan, the proprietor of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, found Keeper and was informed about the existence of the Energems. The two began working together to find them. In the present day, the remaining Energems began to resurface. One year before Sledge's return, Albert Smith went out to rescue a girl, Cindy, who had gotten lost in a snowstorm while climbing in a mountain range near Auckland, New Zealand. When he found her, he also found the Purple Energem, which bonded instantly to him. At an unknown point in time, a store owner named Moana acquired the Black Energem via unknown means. Subsequently, when Chase Randall saved her cat, Moana gave him the Energem, and it bonded to him immediately. Later, Tyler Navarro and Shelby Watkins found and bonded to the Red and Pink Energems in the area of Sampson Caves. Soon afterward, Riley Griffin bonded to the Green Energem when he found it in the woods outside his family's farm. When the Ankylo Zord was discovered to be active, Keeper stated it could only have awoken if someone had already found and bonded to the Aqua Energem. He deduced that this person either had decided to not join them yet, or was simply unaware of the team's existence. Later, the Kingdom of Zandar loaned its treasures, including the Stone of Zandar, to the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum. Upon realizing the Stone was the Gold Energem, the Rangers decided to use this discovery to their advantage by setting a trap for Fury who was in possession of the Ptera Charger, posing as the prince and princess of Zandar and using a replica of the Energem as bait. When Prince Phillip III learned of the charade, he and his guards came to the museum to reclaim Zandar's treasures, including the Stone. Fury, along with Poisandra, Wrench, Curio, and an army of Vivix and Spikeballs soon came after them to claim the Energem, but the Rangers defended Phillip and his men. During the battle, Fury briefly claimed the Energem for himself, only to lose it when Sir Ivan escaped from within Fury and transformed into the Dino Charge Gold Ranger for the first time. After the battle, he returned the Energem to Prince Phillip, having recognized him as a member of Zandar's royal family. The Rangers then explained about the Energems to the pair, and Phillip returned the Energem to Sir Ivan, wishing the Rangers luck in finding the remaining four. Workers eventually discovered the skeleton of the Pachycephalosaurus that had received the Graphite Energem, and its skull was brought to Phillip, who removed the Energem from the fossil. It did not bond to him, so he went to the Rangers to ask Koda about how his Energem bonded to him, and learned it had done so because it felt he was worthy. Phillip then turned to charity work in an attempt to prove himself worthy of the Energem, but these efforts proved for naught. After about a week, he admitted the truth to the Rangers, intending to surrender the Energem to them. They were interrupted by an attack by Fury, which knocked the Energem away from him. During the battle, Phillip rescued Chase's sister Chloe from the attackers, causing the Graphite Energem to return to his hand and bond to him, making him the Ranger he wished to be. During the fight, he also learned how to use a Dino Charger to summon the Pachy Zord with Kendall's advice. After the battle, Phillip took the Energem with him when he returned home, but gave the associated Dino Chargers to the other Rangers so they could summon the Pachy Zord as needed. Shortly after the battle with Shearfear, Fury reported that he had located the Purple Energem. Sledge subsequently sent Meteor to find and recover the Energem. Sightings of his transport pod alerted the Rangers, who soon met Albert Smith and discovered he had become the Purple Ranger. Despite being terrified of monsters, Albert found the courage to protect Tyler from the resurrected Iceage and Stingrage. However, he also realized and admitted that despite his moments of bravery, he wasn't cut out to be a Ranger, and willingly allowed Keeper to sever his bond to the Energem so that the Rangers could find a more suitable bearer for it. Soon afterward, the Rangers would use it to track down the Plesio Zord and, with the aid of Dr. Runga, who threw the Energem to the Plesio Zord, recharged it. The Rangers then began seeking a hero who could use the Energem. During their mission, the Energem nearly fell into the hands of Heckyl, but was successfully stolen by Wish Star, and then taken from him by Fury, who delivered it to Sledge. The Energem was then used to power a weapon created by Wrench. Following another battle, in which Sledge captured Keeper and used the Energem-powered blaster to defeat Tyler and steal the Red Energem from him, Kendall stowed away on one of Sledge's transport pods and entered his ship to rescue Keeper. While there, she disguised herself in a hazmat suit, and was given the Purple Energem by Wrench, who had mistaken her for a Vivix. After being exposed, she and Keeper were reunited and narrowly able to escape, only to encounter a pair of Spikeballs. In response to Kendall defending Keeper from them, the Purple Energem bonded with her. Subsequently, while Kendall, Keeper and Shelby escaped the ship, Tyler remained behind and, with the help of Get-Bot (a small robot the team had built to find and recover Energems), was able to recover his Energem from where it had been installed in the ship's Magna Beam and escape the ship with it. Afterward, with Sledge's apparent destruction when his ship crashed, all eight Energems were left in the Rangers' base, with the majority of the team going their separate ways. The identity of the Aqua Energem's wielder and the whereabouts of the Silver Energem are currently unknown. Powers Once bonded to a host, an Energem can indefinitely retain its holder's current physiological characteristics. Its effects are long-lasting, as Koda retained his youthful appearance for a hundred millennia. Also upon bonding, a person receives a Dino Charge Morpher, a Dino Saber (in Riley and Kendall's cases), or a Gold Ptera Morpher (in Ivan's case). The Rangers may also summon their Energems from a distance to their hands. The dinosaur spirits bonded to the Energems also bestow enhanced strength and physical ability. Energems may elect to protect their bearers from harm through various means if necessary. The Red and Pink Energems saved Shelby and Tyler from being frozen by Iceage , while the Blue Energem froze Koda to shield him from a fatal fall 100,000 years ago. To contain the limitless energies of the Energems, Kendall invented the Dino Chargers, which are replenished in a special charging bay that funnels power from the crystals. However, the Rangers may personally replenish their Chargers by bringing their Energem along, though this method is highly impractical as they risk the Energems falling into evil hands mid-battle. In the absence of a Dino Charger, the Energems may also be inserted in a Morpher to transform a person into a Power Ranger, though this method of morphing is also impractical for the same reasons as bringing the actual gem with them. List of Energems Red Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Tyrannosaurus Rex. In the present day, it has bonded with Tyler Navaro, giving him both its power and the T-rex power, making him the Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red. Black Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Parasaur. In the present day, it has bonded with Chase Randall, giving him both its power and the Parasaur power, making him the Parasaur Power Ranger Black. Blue Energem: In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of Stegosaurus. One hundred thousand years ago, it bonded with Caveman Koda, giving him both its power and the Stegosaurus power, making him the Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue. Green Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Velociraptor. In the present day, it has bonded with Riley Griffin, giving him both its power and the Velociraptor power, making him the Velociraptor Power Ranger Green. Pink Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Triceratops. In the present day, it has bonded with Shelby Watkins, giving her both its power and the Triceratops power, making her the Triceratops Power Ranger Pink. Gold Energem: In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of Pterodactyl. Centuries ago, it bonded with Sir Ivan Of Zandar, giving him both its power and the Pterodactyl power, making him the Pterodactyl Power Ranger Gold. Aqua Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Ankylosaurus. It is currently bonded with an unknown person who has either not joined the Dino Charge Rangers or is not aware of the team's existence. Graphite Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Pachyosaurus. In the present day, it has bonded with Prince Phillip III, giving him both its power and the Pachyosaurus power, making him the Pachyosaurus Power Ranger Graphite. Purple Energem: In prehistoric times, it had bonded with the soul of Plesiosaurus. One year ago, it bonded with Albert Smith, giving him both its power and the Plesiosaurus power, making him the Plesiosaurus Power Ranger Purple. In the present day, when he broke this bond, afterwards it has bonded with Kendall Morgan making her the permanent Purple Ranger. Silver Energem: In prehistoric times, it bonded with the soul of Titanosaurus. It is currently inactive, and its whereabouts are unknown. Notes *Energems do not bond immediately to a person on contact, unless that person is deemed suitable; this is demonstrated by Moana, Ivan, Prince Philip, Dr. Runga and Kendall holding the Black, Gold, Graphite, and Purple Energems respectively without immediately bonding to them (or not at all in Moana or Dr. Runga's cases). *It can be assumed that the Energem bond works similarly to that of the Dino Gems. *A user's bond with their Energem can be severed if he/she passes the Energem through the yellow stone in Keeper's staff. This was demonstrated when Albert gave up his bond to the purple Energem. **The bond will also be disrupted if the Ranger does something against their character. If the Ranger acts too much against character for too long, the bond will be disrupted to the point of breaking. Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Dino Charge)